Mass Effect: Robots in Disguise
by Kimball the Great
Summary: Team Prime has saved Earth from the Decepticons, now 100 years after they must save them against the Reapers. But will the Galaxy accept their presence, due to the fact they're synthetic? Characters from other franchises such as Theta from RvB. I don't own anything here except the storyline, but even my ownership is limited, there. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I also don't own Twitch.

Human characters: Twitch, and Normandy crew. Autobots, let's rev, rock and rumble.

Mass Effect: Robots in Disguise chapter 1 Pilot part 1

Cybertron: July 21st, 2186: the Warship: 9:00am Cybertronian standard time

The screen shows a beautiful view of Cybertron, when Bumblebee says, "Cybertron, my name is Bumblebee, and I help Optimus' effort to keep peace on Cybertron."

Bumblebee and Smokescreen walk through the Warship, the latter says, "'Bee, have you ever noticed that ever since taking down Starscream and Shockwave, our people's' race returning, restoring Predaking's race and well things have been extremely peaceful." Bumblebee nods, not really feeling like talking to anyone.

The two Autobots nearly collided with Predaking who says, "If it was when I was blinded by Megatron, I would've torn your sparks out for being distracted, but, alas, I'm not the hunter Megatron hoped to mold me into, and the Autobots have my eternal gratitude for restoring my mighty race back into existence. Now, go along, the Prime wishes to speak with you two regarding a new threat nearing the Sol System." The two Autobots nod and sprint to the control room. When they get there the rest of Team Prime is gathered in the room.

Ratchet says on the intercom, "Twitch told me about a threat known as the Reapers is in imminent attack of the Humans and the Council. I don't know much about it, but this threat calls for help beyond the capabilities of the space faring races, we must prevent these Reapers from killing all organic life in the Galaxy." Predaking walks in to listen with no malicious intent.

Optimus says, "Autobots and Predaking, we must return to Earth and help the Human race in their darkest hour. I'm not ordering any of you to join us in this quest, but step forward if you wish to assist." Everyone steps forward, not abandoning the Prime in this mission.

The other crew groundbridged to another ship, then the Warship spacebridged to the edge of the Sol System, near the Mass Relay flying to the planet they once called home. The space near the Autobots' new vessel shows in bold letters 'Mass Effect: Robots in Disguise.'

Earth: July 1st, 2186: Alliance Control: 9:30 Eastern standard time: One Hour before the Reaper invasion of Earth

An Alliance communications officer says, "Unidentified ship respond, unidentified ship respond or we will open fire." An ominous silence is in the ship as they hope this will not be another bad First Contact.

The channel is garbled for a few minutes, then a baritone voice says, "Humans, my name is Optimus Prime, we mean no harm to any life, we're merely investigating a report of increased activity near Systems Alliance's space, and to rendezvous with an old friend, you may monitor if you feel as you don't trust us."

The crew was caught off guard at the perfect English, no translators or anything. Admiral Hackett immediately said, "Granted, and we'll be watching your crew carefully, Optimus." The new warship flew to a certain location and stops to hover over a top secret base which confused the crew of Hackett's ship, but oddly not Hackett.

Earth: July 1st, 2186: Hanger E: 9:40 Eastern standard time 50 minutes before the Reaper invasion of Earth

Autobot medic Ratchet is preparing the old Hanger E for Team Prime's arrival. Twitch asks, "So, is Team Prime finally getting here? I'm so bored I could explode."

Ratchet sighs in frustration before holding up one finger in a gesture that says, 'About 30 nano cycles.' A groundbridge portal opens in front of the hanger doors.

Team Prime walks out the portal (Minus Smokescreen) and Optimus says, "Hello, again, old friend." Predaking walks out and stands in a part of the base in deep thought.

Ratchet says, "Optimus, thank the Allspark you've arrived. The Reapers are fifty minutes away from invading Earth, we must warn Humanity, or the Reapers could destroy the race we saved from Megatron." Optimus nods and Ratchet contacts Admiral Hackett and says, "Admiral Hackett, this is Unit E, the Reapers are fifty minutes out from invading the Earth, you must prepare for them or we could lose the planet. I will be using the Warship's systems to assist in anyway I can."

Hackett says, "Affirmative, Ratchet, the Systems Alliance will be ready for the Reapers, you will make sure this 'Team Prime' will be ready to assist the Defense Force and be ready to evacuate Commander Shepard from this planet in case the Normandy can't reach him."

The Autobot Medic says, "Understood," He cuts the connection, then says to Team Prime, "The Reapers will be here in less than a hour, I need Smokescreen to spacebridge us to the Alliance's conference room, in order to protect Shepard." A spacebridge portal opens then Optimus, Twitch and Ratchet walk through and the portal closes.

To Be Continued

AN: Be ready for part 2 next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, also thanks to Kaleia for his review, I'll reveal crucial facts. Hackett is a descendant of Jack Darby, Shepard is a descendent of Rafael, also the Synthetic comment was because of the Council's view and not to forget the Quarians. Ratchet has been receiving Spacebridge transits with Energon, in order for him to be able to even have a functioning Cybertronian tech base. FYI: Has anyone noticed the music in Megatron's Death kinda sounds like a track for Mass Effect 3? Autobots, Maximum Velocity! *cricket noises*. Alright, fine just transform, please.

Krogan OC: Urdnot Roksor Khanak.

Quarian OC: Sheenno'Tallo nar Haezzor.

Outcast faction

Mass Effect: Robots in Disguise chapter 2: Pilot part 2

Earth: July 21st, 2186: Alliance Council: 10:39 Cybertronian standard time, 1 minute before Reaper invasion of Earth

A spacebridge portal opened to reveal the meeting barely underway. The same characters exit, then Alliance soldiers aim at Optimus and Ratchet. Twitch says, "Wait a second, don't shoot them, they're friendlies." The humans except Shepard and Anderson look confused. Twitch explains, "They detected Reaper forces heading here, so they decided to help us in our time of need, because we all know the Council will probably leave us for dead."

Anderson says confidently, "These 'Autobots' are on our side, as Hackett said in a message ten minutes ago." The Alliance Council members look unconvinced.

One of them says, "We will not have the help of a synthetic that could kill us all. We still have the biggest military in the Galaxy." That councillor sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than the others.

Shepard immediately retorts, "The Autobots are one of our last hope in this time of need, you know how it took an entire fleet to take down Sovereign, the Reapers will destroy us if we don't accept their help."

One Alliance councillor asks, "What is our tactic to defeat these Reapers?" Shepard is about to answer when Ratchet audibly scoffed, causing the Spectre to raise his eyebrow.

Ratchet says, "The Reapers are no ordinary enemy, they're more advanced than every Citadel Race in the Galaxy. Our only option is to fight or be terminated."

A Reaper beam shoots at the heroes, then darkness claimed Twitch. Optimus keeps the others from being crushed alive. The Autobot Leader's faceplate guard reveals itself, then he equips his booster wings and says, "Ratchet, get the survivors to safety, I will engage the Reaper forces." He boosts off to distract any Reapers that could harm the Human survivors.

Ratchet orders, "Shepard, we have to get to the LZ, now! It's our only hope for survival. Smokescreen, groundbridge Bumblebee here." After a moment, a groundbridge portal opens and the Autobot Warrior steps out. Both Ratchet and Bumblebee escort Shepard, an unconscious Twitch, and Anderson to an open LZ location.

The Cannibals are attempting futility at harming the Autobots. Twitch regains consciousness, then she gets a Avenger and she says, "Okay, I'm gonna kill me some robo zombies." The crew continue to kill off Cannibals and Husks until the Normandy shows up.

The Normandy's Thanix Cannons annihilate Husks and Cannibals. The Autobots converted to vehicles, after the crew get in the vehicles (Except Anderson.) and the Normandy landed, then the Autobots speed into the hanger. That's when Shepard realized that Anderson wasn't in the Normandy, he asks, "Anderson, what are you doing?"

Anderson answers, "I'm staying on Earth to keep the defense up, you need to get the Council to rally their fleets to Earth, and consider yourself reinstated." He threw dogtags towards Shepard.

Shepard looks at them for a bit, then salutes saying, "Yes sir, Anderson, we'll be back with all of them, maybe even the Geth." The Normandy flies off and James asks, rudely, "What the hell is going on, where's Anderson, hey?!"

Shepard replies, "We're leaving, Anderson says to get help from the Council, you want off, get a bus back from the Citadel."

Citadel: July 21st, 2186: Presidium: 18:39 Cybertronian standard time

Bumblebee converts to robot mode, then he walks around the Presidium only to be discovered by a Quarian and Krogan who were about to shoot when 'Bee says, "Wait, don't shoot, I'm with Shepard's crew." The Quarian and Krogan look skeptical, but give him the benefit of the doubt.

The Quarian says, "If you wanted to kill us, you've done it by now, my name's Sheenno'Tallo nar Haezzor, my friend here is Roksor Khanak of clan Urdnot. If I was, let's say one of the Admirals, you would never get the chance for negotiations, Synthetic." Bumblebee noticed the amount of venom laced in the last word.

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes and says, "I may be an Autobot, but I don't take kindly to the synthetic comment. I am not synthetic, I have a race, a home planet, and culture." Sheeno looks at Bumblebee and decides he's telling the truth, any normal synthetic wouldn't have gotten offended like that. The Autobot Warrior looks sympathetic and adds, "I know about the Geth, and the Autobots will help keep peace between Quarians and Geth, I promise it with all my spark."

Roksor says carefully, "You have my respect for not backing down, though it's easy not to, considering your size."

Bumblebee converts to vehicle mode and both the outcasts get in, the Autobot Warrior speeds back to the Normandy's cargo bay.

Also Cliffhanger, does anybody hate it when I do that?

Comment ideas, review with improvements and favorite.


End file.
